Obras do Destino
by yuki-cp2
Summary: Sesshoumaru é ajudado por uma humana, um ser que tanto despreza, mas, infelimente, ele acaba não achandoa tão desprezível assim...


**O Encontro**

Na era feudal, depois da sua luta com o seu meio-irmão Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru perdeu o braço (nem sei o nº do capítulo).

Depois que o Sesshoumaru perdeu o braço, ele, começou a sangrar tanto que desmaiou. Foi quando uma linda andarilha, velha conhecida de Jacken, parou para ajudar.

Senhorita Miyuki, muito obrigado por parar para ajudar!

Sim, sim, sim, Jacken. É muito perigoso até para um youkai como ele, sangrar tanto assim.

Mas será que você poderia procurar uma erva chamada Athenias e uns agasalhos para o Senhor Sesshoumaru, pois essa erva vai ajudar com os ferimentos e também, nos próximos dias, ele vai sentir mais frio do que normalmente. Nessa noite, não se preocupe, eu tenho algumas folhas da erva comigo e arranjarei um modo de mantê-lo aquecido, tudo bem?

Claro, senhorita Miyuki, vou começar a providenciar agora mesmo, mas talvez só volte amanha à tarde. E queria te pedir para ficar com ele enquanto isso. A senhorita pode?

Com o maior prazer, afinal já estou aqui mesmo...

Mas tome cuidado.

Ham?

O Senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta de humanos como a senhorita...

Não se preocupe, a **mim** ele não vai fazer nada, vá tranqüilo!

Como assim?

Você depois vai saber, mas agora não temos tempo, VÁ LOGO!

Até logo, cuide-se e tome conta do Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Até logo, Jacken!

Ela foi dar uma olhada no Sesshoumaru, ele ainda estava desmaiado. Ela passou o resto da tarde cuidando dele. Até que certa hora ele acordou.

Ah, finalmente!

Ah? Quem é você? O quê aconteceu? E onde está o Jacken?

Calma, calma. Meu nome é Miyuki, sou uma antiga amiga do Senhor Jacken. É que você sangrou muito e precisou de certos cuidados especiais...

VOCÊ! Você é uma humana! - disse em tom de desprezo

Sim, eu sou - afirmou indiferente - Mas não se mecha muito, seu ferimento pode abrir...

CALE-SE, HUMANA - gritou ele com maior desprezo ainda.

O ferimento começa a sangrar novamente.

Você devia ter me ouvido, mas agora, deite.

Ele não soube porque, mas obedeceu e ficou ali deitado enquanto ela cuidava dele.

Por que você, humana, continua cuidando de mim, mesmo depois de eu tê-la desprezado tanto?

Não se esforce, apenas continue deitado e descanse.

Nisso, ela começou a entoar uma linda música, que acalmou-o e o fez adormecer.

No meio da noite, Sesshoumaru, acordou e percebeu que a tal humana o havia coberto com seu casacão. Por falar nisso, pensou ele, onde está ela? Olhou em volta e, num canto, estava Miyuki. Miyuki! Miyuki era o nome da humana.

Prestando mais atenção, o que achava repugnante, mas não pode evitar, percebeu que Yuki estava muito exausta. Ela ficou cuidando de mim até não agüentar mais, eu sinto isso. Posteriormente, ele olhou de novo para ela, Eu tenho nojo de mim, e viu que ela sentia frio, já que tinha emprestado seu casacão a ele.

Chocando a si mesmo, ele a puxou para perto dele e a encostou em seu peito afim de esquentá-la e dormiu. Afinal, depois daquilo tudo que eu fiz, ela continuou cuidando de mim!

Miyuki acordou muito bem, e apesar disso não abriu os olhos. Sentia um quentinho gostoso, mas não sabia por quê. Decidiu então abrir os olhos para olhar como estava Sesshoumaru. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que estava entrelaçada no braço dele próprio.

Então, pela primeira vez, ela realmente prestou atenção em cada detalhe dele e de repente sentiu algo batendo forte, seu coração. Deve ser apenas porque nunca nenhum humano ou youkai dormiu "abraçado" desse jeito comigo...

Cuidadosamente, ela se desvencilhou do braço dele e foi tomar banho.

Sesshoumaru acordou e viu que Miyuki não estava mais "em seus braços" e resolveu seguir seu cheiro.

Miyuki estava num rio próximo tomando banho. Tão alegre e diferente essa humana! (Sesshoumaru).

Sesshoumaru, não me espione!

Mas eu não estava te espionando! Mas, de qualquer forma, como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

Apenas senti... Ahn...Será que você pode se virar? E não olhe, viu!

Apesar disso, ele deu sim uma espiada. Ela é tão bonita e seu contorno, tão gracioso.

Pronto, pode olhar!

Ela estava com uma roupa diferente, de exterminadora (como a da Sango, só que roxa e preta). Apesar disso, não era isso que chamava atenção do Sesshoumaru, mas sim, o doce cheiro que ela exalava.

Você está com um cheiro tão doce...- Como isso saiu da minha boca!

É por causa de algumas ervas que eu uso para tomar banho! Agora, vamos comer?

Isso é fácil, é só eu matar um youkai... - disse ele mostrando as garras.

Nada disso, você não pode se esforçar. Aliás, você nem deveria ter vindo aqui! Volte para o acampamento e faça uma fogueira, que arranjarei algo para comermos.

Mas...

Mas nada, quanto mais rápido você se recuperar, mais rápido vai poder fazer o que quiser...

Não sei por que, mas acho que devo apenas concordar...

Tudo bem...

Ele voltou, fez uma fogueira e depois, dali a pouco tempo, Miyuki voltou com dois peixes, muitas frutas e água.

Lá pelas tantas da tarde, já estava ficando frio. Então eles deitam juntos e olham para o céu, conversando. Até que de repente eles se olham ao mesmo tempo (ficam vermelhíssimos) e, finalmente, se beijam. Sesshoumaru deixando de lado seu orgulho e Miyuki, sua indiferença. Tudo fica de lado, só o que importa é o que sentem um pelo outro...

Eles acabam adormecendo abraçados, só que depois de um tempo, Miyuki se levanta e chama Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, tenho de lhe dizer uma coisa...

Diga minha linda Miyuki.

Bem, é que eu vou embora...

Por que?- em tom de assustado

O Senhor Jacken já está chegando e imagino que você não queira que ele saiba. Mas também - continuou sem o deixar falar - eu tenho compromissos e metas diferentes dos seus e aproveitarei para procurar o seu braço, pois ele ainda está nesse mundo, eu sei disso.

Você está enganada a meu respeito...- ela o calou com um beijo

Tudo bem, mas eu realmente tenho de partir.

Isso é um adeus?

Não, é apenas um até logo, pois algo me diz que, por obra do destino ou não, ainda nos veremos muitas vezes... Até logo, então, Sesshoumaru!

Eles trocam um último beijo antes dela partir.

Adeus, minha linda Miyuki! - disse sussurando a última parte.

E aí, pessoal?  
Espero que tenham gostado, essa fic aí foi uma das primeiras que fiz (senão realmente a primeira...')! Puxei ela do meu baú virtual que esse meu computador aqui... hahahaha... Beijão people e até a próxima!


End file.
